Drops of Love
by Bel-fox
Summary: Mix a pregnant Sakura, a singer Sasuke which is really in love with a confused naruto and a huge portion of evilness: shake it and you'll have...some good narusasu! :P


**Content: **this is **yaoi**, boyxboy, if you don't like it, then you should press that "x" above the page to preserve your innoncence; if instead you do like it, well, I guess there's nothing more to preserve XD. NaruSasu, one-sided SasuSaku. May content bad language, sexual themes, extremely weird things escaped from my mind, etc...

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything about this story. I own only a distorted mind and my laptop.**

**AN: **hi everyone, just wanted to tell something about this before getting started. I rated it M for being safe, there will be some "mature content" later, for now just my bad language and grammar errors. Feel free to tell me what do you think about it, even curses or yells are welcome X3. This is my first fanfiction and Enlish is not my mother tongue, so, spare me please!! That's all I wanted to say, let's begin with the story.

**Chapter 1: Announcements of Doom**

It was a such a nice day: birds were chirping and the sun was shining, like nothing bad could ever happen. These were the thoughts of a seventeen-years boy, who was walking down the main street of Konoha village. Tanned skin, blonde hair, sparkling blue eyes and three whisker-like marks on both cheeks: the hero of Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto. Or at least, it was like that since he and team 7 managed to destroy Akatsuki and take Sasuke back. Before he was just laughed back and discriminated by the other ninjas, but now he had a lot of friends and the respect of the whole village. He was almost running, because the girl he likes, Sakura Haruno, had invited him to her home, for a reason she didn't want to tell at the phone. He always had a crush on her, even though she never gave him a chance: in fact she's still obsessed with their other companion (no, not Sai, that pervert!), Sasuke Uchiha, the idol of all the girls of Konoha and also Naruto's best friend. _I wonder what she still sees in him-_ He thought- _I mean, he is a self-centered jerk ,even colder than an iceberg! I know he's cool, but this is just too much, especially after all those years of rejection…maybe she realized it and I'll finally get my chance now… _Yes, he could see that Sasuke now was less cool for the girls; he could have his blue-blackish hair, pale skin, sexiness and smartness, but now that he had lost the I-want-to-kill-everyone aura, the thirst of revenge and the uncaring manners, for everyone he was just a normal person. Almost for everyone. Naruto was one of the few people who liked him better now: at least the "new Sasuke" talks, smiles and _**notices**_ him.

Naruto is arrived in front of the apartment and when he enters, welcomed by a joyful Sakura, he notices a huge crowd in the hall. _Wait, why is everyone here?!? Did she call every fuckin' person in the town??? So it wasn't about me… _He let out a heavy sigh and approached his other friends, Kiba, Hinata and Shikamaru, which were eagerly waving at him.

"you can totally not understand what's goin' on dude!!" Kiba said, still waving "Sakura's got an announcement for everyone!! I bet she's gonna leave this town or maybe, she became an ANBU… otherwise, why calling everyone? It's not like she's pregnant!"

Shikamaru laughed at that: "It would just be too troublesome!"

Hinata was staring at Naruto blushing and then she finally managed to utter something: "H-hi Naruto-kun! About Sakura, I-I really hope it's not a-a-anything serious, like a d-d-disease or something…"

_Always so positive, my beloved friends__ -_Naruto ironically thought and snorted-_ Hinata is ready to bury Sakura herself to get me… It was better when she didn't talk at all! And I've even rejected her…Anyway, I'm sure Sakura has some good news. It __**must**__ be some good news…Oh, look, there are the Pervert and the Jerk…maybe they know something, better ask... _He left Kiba to greet his mates.

"Oi Sasuke! Sai! Have any clue of what's goin on??"

"Hn, you're always so loud… I don't even know why I'm here, Sai dragged me out…Anyway, what the hell are you wearing?" Sasuke said with his faint voice and an amused look, staring at the fancy clothes Naruto wore: sunglasses, green shirt with a black jacket on and a pair of elegant black pants. Naruto grunted in response. _Man, I was ready for a date! I didn't expect to see you there! And look who's talking…your jeans are squeezing you off how much tight they are and that leather jacket is as well! And all those chains! Stupid gothic kid…they look good on him anyway…_

"Well, we'll know really soon" Sai interrupted them. Everyone was taking a seat in the big apartment and then Sakura took the word.

"Well people, I bet you all are asking yourself why I've gathered you in here. I…I have a big announcement to do, one that will change my life, and maybe yours as well. So, ahem, after checking and assuring myself that it was true..."

"Ehi get to the point!!"-Someone yelled-

Sakura rolled her eyes "Well, I'm..._**pregnant!**_"

Everyone remained silent, stunned (especially in Naruto's case): it was even audible Shikamaru whispering "troublesome" into Kiba's ear, but then she continued.

"There is just a small problem about it. I've asked you to come here, because I needed to tell you the whole story. The father, as no one could ever expect, is Uchiha Sasuke."

In that moment both Sasuke and Naruto jumped and screamed "WHAT?!?" The other ninjas were all murmuring now, Sai was congratulating to a shocked Sasuke and Sakura continued her speech of doom.

"Yes, maybe he doesn't remember, because he was drunk dead that night, but well, almost a month ago, we were alone in mission in Suna. He went to a bar and he returned to the hotel at late night, to the room we had to share. And, there, we did it. I don't consider it rape, because I was acquiescent of it. I've always liked Sasuke, I think it's not a secret, so I didn't tell anyone about it. I mean, he didn't remember anything, telling you this would have caused troubles with my other mates; they're always so overprotective…but now, I've discovered I'm pregnant and it changes everything. So, Sasuke, I don't pretend to marry you, but I'm asking you in front of everyone to take responsibility of this and being the father of my son." Soon as she ended the speech, all the ninjas were having different reactions: Sai was still congratulating, Ino was furious about Sakura getting Sasuke before her and Shikamaru was obviously saying how much trouble this would give to Sasuke. But the majority of the people in that room were thinking how much of a jerk Sasuke was and wondering if Sakura was telling the truth.

"Tell me this is a bad joke, teme!" Naruto screamed into Sasuke's ears "If you've dared to touch her"-he growled-"…you…you're dead!" _This can't be…he never liked her, there's no way he could have done something like that, drunk dead or not! It must be just another trick that she made for getting him…Sakura, **pregnant**…oh please, Sasuke, say something dammit!" _But Sasuke was immersed in his thoughts and Naruto had to slap him in his face to get a response. "I do recall a mission in Suna with you, Sakura, but I'm pretty sure I didn't do anything to you that time." He said with a calm voice that wasn't showing his inner emotions at all. He was in deep shit. Sakura began to speak, immediately interrupted by Naruto: "_PRETTY SURE?!?_ What the hell is that supposed to mean?? Did you do it with her or not?" Naruto was straddling Sasuke from the collar of his precious leather jacket out of anger. The people were now silent, waiting for Sasuke's response. "Sigh…I-I remember being drunk during that mission, but I don't remember anything about **_her_ **at all. Anyway, there's no way I would have done something like that, I don't like Sakura." He finally stuttered. Naruto turned pale. Sakura had a smug look all over her face, that no one noticed. "So, Sasuke, as I said you don't remember it." She chuckled "Well, I knew it already, so just tell me what you're going to do about **our** son. Remember that I'd like to introduce you to my advocate if you'll refuse him… and Naruto, stop that, I could have rejected him if only I wanted, so just give up." She was still smiling at Sasuke, which was relased from Naruto's grip. "I don't want to take care of a child I do not own, especially if it is **yours." **Sasuke said with an angry glare "I'm sure I didn't do anything to you and I'm not going to take your shit, thanks." With that he escaped trough the window, leaving everyone shocked and at loss of word. Sakura talked to the others to give a better version of the story while Naruto ran to chase him. _Sasuke…maybe he's telling the truth…it's weird that Sakura didn't tell anyone about this already. But…Sasuke being drunk? He never liked alcohol, but he admitted that himself…I have to find out the truth. And to give up with Sakura: I'm so fed up with being rejected, she's even pregnant now…what a bitch…._he shook his head and headed towards the outskirts of Konoha.


End file.
